Fire and Demons
by Shade Nox
Summary: Young Maeve is attacked on her way home from work. Why? Can the sisters help her? Who is she really? Why don't the Source wants her harmed? The story is almost finished.R
1. First Chapter

**Fire and Demons -** part 1

This is the story about a girl named Maeve. The story is set during the third season after Cole came back from the "vanquish" and before Piper and Leo's wedding.

I haven't created Charmed or the original characters in it, just my own characters.

* * *

The sun shined on Maeve, whos was on her way to her weekend job at the supermarket. She usually sat by the cash register. The morning rolled on as usual, the beep after every merchandise that were sold to San Franciscos happy citizens. Well, everybody weren't happy, Maeve got her daily dose of cranky customers that **always** had something to complain about. But there were not much do else then just sit there trying not be impolite, cause the extra money every month was something Maeve liked and wanted to have. 

On the way home she heard a noise from one af the alleys along the road. Maeve got suspicious, but at the same time a little curious, and carefully started to go into the alley. All of a sudden something jumped in front of her from one of the dumpsters. It was an ugly looking creature, who at the sight of Maeve practically flew its way to her. The fear within her was almost overwhelming and she just stood there as frozen. The creature tore open her stomach and she cried out a scream of pain. Somehow she managed to pull herself together and tried to run away. The creature followed her and uttered guttural sound. But in the sound Maeve thought she heard her name.

"Help me! Someone help me!" she cried.

And someone seemed to have heard her cry for help, 'cause in the opening to the street stood a dark-skinned man in a suite and coat and he fired his gun at the creature. It stopped and disappeared without a sign in a shimmer from the scene.

"Come here", he said, "how are you? What's you name?"

"My stomach", she said and felt with her fingers on the stomach. It was blood. "I'm Maeve, and very dizzy."

She stumbled forward and he took her arm and led her to a nearby car.

"I'm gonna take you to Bay General. You gonna be just fine."

Maeve was in the backseat, at consciousness on and off. She barely even noticed the ER doctors take care of her.

Maeve woke up in a hospitalroom and remebered fast all that had happened in the alley. But who was the man, this rescuer? As on a given command he came through the door.

"So you are awake now? How does it feel, better?"

"Yeah, a little bit. Thank you so much for saving my life. If you hadn't shown up I don't know what would have happened. Who are you? What brought to just that alley?"

"My name is Darryl Morris, detective Darryl Morris. I just happened to be in the neighbourhood when the de... desparetely ugly creature attacked you. There are some people I want you to meet. They will be here in a moment."

"Okay."

Maeve was a little confused. Who were this people she was to supposed to meet? Did concerned the incident with the creature, or monster maybe was better word for it?

The wound felt better, it was bandaged at least. After some fifteen minutes of smalltalking with detective Morris, three young ladies entered the room. They all had dark hair and were good-looking. Probably in their late 20's.

"Good day, Maeve." The youngest of them said. "I'm Phoebe and these are my sisters Prue and Piper."

She showed with her hand on each one of her sisters and then went to shake Maeve's hand. She took Maeve's hand and kind of froze.

* * *

What did Phobe's premontion showed her? More to come, when I more time to write. Soon I hope. 


	2. The Halliwell Manor

**Fire and demons **– part 2

The Halliwell Manor

**Thank you Red Lightning for the nice review, hope you will like rest.**

Please send me a review, good or bad. I'm curious to know what people think.

Now to the story: We left Maeve when Phoebe just got a premonition. In this chapter we will learn some new things about Maeve. Read and enjoy!

* * *

Phoebe turned to her sisters with a concerned face and said: 

"He will strike again, here at the hospital. We have to take her with us. Darryl, will you help us with that, because we can't just take a minor out the hospital"

"Sure, I will take care of that. Get her out of here now."

Prue got Maeve's clothes, although her top wasn't there so Maeve had to wear what was available. It hurt when she moved. She tried to pull her blonde hair back in a ponytail but failed. In the mirror she just saw a pale looking young women with eyes as blue as the ocean.

"Who are you? Where are we going?" Maeve asked, starting to be more confused.

"Hopefully we can answer all you questions, but it will have to wait. We're going to our place." Piper answered.

"Why should I do as you say? I don't even know you."

"Would you do it for me? After all I saved you, and I don't want it to have been in vain. You can trust the sisters, OK?"

Darryl said, and Maeve knew, by the look in his eyes, that she could trust them. She followed the sisters out of the hospital and they went to the sisters' house. Piper drove them to Prescott Street and pulled up by a big, pink house. They all went inside and a smiling Prue said:

"Welcome to the Halliwell manor."

"Wow, what a great house you have. But I would really like to sit down, I don't feel so well."

Prue showed her to a couch, Phoebe disappeared upstairs and Piper started to call out for some Leo. Maeve sat down and mostly felt weak, and of course puzzled by today's event. It shimmered of blue in front of her and suddenly there was a man in front of her. She jumped, but Piper on the other hand went to kiss him.

"Leo, Maeve needs heeling. She was attacked by a demon earlier."

"Sure, honey."

He leaned over Maeve and held his hands over her tummy. His hands glowed and the pain was no more. In her surprise she pulled up her scrubs a little bit (no flashing) and didn't see a trace of any wounds whatsoever on her tummy.

"Thank you. What are you? Can someone tell me what's going on?"

"I'm a whitelighter, a guardian angel to witches."

"Witches? Huh?"

"I, Prue and Phoebe are witches. You were attacked by some sort of demon. But we don't know why yet."

"I don't think I understand. Sure I believe that there is something out there. I've read some Wiccan stuff, but demons and whitelighters? I know I just saw the healing, but still. Can't you guys show me your powers?" Maeve said the last with a little smile and her eyes twinkled a little.

"There will be a time for that too, later. What's taking Phoebe so long? – Phoebe, will you get your cute butt down here? Prue shouted. "How old are you, Maeve?"

"I'm turning 18 in two days." Something sad filled her eyes. "But I never look forward to my birthday. My mom died shortly after giving birth to me and I don't even know where my dad is, if he's even alive. So it only reminds me of not having a family."

"We've lost our mom too. So I know how you feel, at least we hade our granny. But you turning 18 could be a reason for the attack. Do you know anything about your parents?"

"Nah. Well I have some papers and some books in a box that belonged to my mom. But I never had the strength to check it out. But the box is in my room."

Phoebe came down the stairs with a long and handsome man in a dark suit. In her arms she carried a big, big book. The man stopped at the sight of Maeve and got a strange expression on his face.

* * *

What's with Cole and is the attack really off? Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of "Fire and Demons". 


	3. Demons Demons?

Fire and Demons part 3

Demons. Demons?

**Sadly no one has reviewed; hopefully there is someone who reads this. Please review!**

Read and enjoy this new, but rather late chapter. Busy in school you know.

* * *

"Cole, what's wrong?" Phoebe asked.

"She just looks like someone I used to know."

"I look like whom? Is that a magic book, Phoebe?"

"Yes, it is our Book of Shadows," Piper answered Maeve, "but would you like to develop what you said, Cole. 'Cause Maeve was attacked later, and we could use all the help we could get."

They all sat down in the living room, Leo and Cole standing behind.

"Well, she looks like one of the elite demons in the Underworld. Black was his name. But I haven't seen him in years."

Maeve felt a little shocked. She looked like a demon, and after all her last name was Black. Was there a connection?

"Just take it easy, Maeve." Prue said. "We will help you. Leo, can't you ask the Elders about all this, about Maeve, her mom and this Mr Black."

"Maybe you can see if you remember more about him, Cole." Phoebe fired off an appreciating smile at Cole.

"And you, Maeve will look through the Book of Shadows and hopefully find the demon. Otherwise you can ask our resident demon expert."

Prue said to Maeve and gave her the big book. Leo orbed away and everyone except for Prue left Maeve in the room. For Maeve it seemed like she just sat there for hours and flipped through the books pages. It contained many hideous monsters and demons, but not a single one that looked like the one who attacked her. Until she came to the end, there it was, a Nanorgón. The text said that it is a servant to upper-level demons and attacks with its gruesome claws. But it was a vanquishing potion at the bottom of the page.

"Prue, I've found it. There's a potion to mix, maybe I can help with that. Unless I'm a badass demon that is."

"Of course you're not. Then you wouldn't have been able to sit here and flip through the book. It recognises good guys and bad guys."

"That's a comfort. Should we mix the potion?"

They got up from the couch and went into the kitchen with a note with the ingredients. In the kitchen the others were talking.

"Piper, will you help Maeve with the potion against the Nanorgón."

Piper showed Maeve where she could find the stuff and started to help her brewing it.

"But who sent it? I could always check the Underworld."

Cole looked slightly enthusiastic at the thought of doing something for a change.

"No you won't, Cole. I don't want you to get caught." Phoebe said with a look at Cole that only could mean that she was serious. "We'll mix the potion, vanquish the demon and wait for Leo before you rush away."

After the potion was ready, they started to prepare for the attack.

"Maeve, you stay at the back. We will take care of it. Don't run away from us, or we can't protect you." Prue told her. "Take a potion, just in case."

And the waiting began. Was this the way to defeat the dark threat of demons? Sitting around and wait? But short after the demon actually came. All of the sudden it stood in the Halliwell hallway. Piper froze it and Phoebe threw the potion. It vanished in screams and smoke. Another one appeared behind them, but Maeve threw her potion and also this one was vanquished.

"Wow, was that all? Hah, in your face, you ugly demon!"

The adrenaline was pumping in Maeve; she felt that she could vanquish a hundred more demons. Phoebe put a hand on Maeve's shoulder.

"Well done, Maeve. Are you alright?"

"Sure, I'm fine. When will Leo come?"

"Hopefully soon. Leo? Leo?"

Piper called out, but no Leo showed up.

"Maybe he isn't ready yet. I could make some dinner for you. And maybe the others can stop by your house and pick the box you mentioned. You shouldn't leave the house until we know more."

"I live on 1725 Hyde Street, the room by the small entrance. My foster parents are out of town."

Maeve gave them her key and Prue, Phoebe and Cole left the house. Again Maeve found herself in the kitchen. They were eating and talking about this and that when Leo came back. He had a grave look on his face and looked straight on Maeve.

* * *

What news have Leo brought down from the Elders? Is there some news in the box? Answers to this in the next exiting chapter of "Fire and Demons" 


	4. Hear now the words

Fire and Demons part 4

Hear now the words…

This is the new long waited for chapter. Read, enjoy and review.

* * *

"I think Cole was right. Black is…was you father. Your mother was a witch. This would make you a witch too, although someone seems to have bound your powers. The Elders think that a demon wants to invoke your demon-half before you turn 18. But probably are the sisters supposed to protect you and help you get your powers back since Phoebe got a premonition." 

Leo didn't take his eyes off Maeve when he said this.

"Wow, I think I need to sit down."

Maeve was pale and felt weird.

"Maeve, you are sitting down." said Leo.

"Oh, I guess I am. But I don't want to become a demon. I'm a nice and friendly girl. I'm good, and clearly my mom was too."

"Of course you're good", said Piper, "You were looking in the Book of Shadows. We'll have you read an initiation spell so you have your powers. Until then we will protect you."

After an hour the others came back. Piper told them what Leo had found out and they sat down at a table to go through the contents of the box. A lot of feelings rushed through Maeve. These were things her mom had wrote down and done. There were also some photographs of her and other people. In the bottom it was a picture of her and man, who resembled Maeve so much. Most of the papers did the sister check. It was too painful for Maeve to do herself.

Finally she took the picture of her parents and went out of the mansion. When she sat down on the stairs she started to cry. Why did all this happen to her? An orphan and an offspring of good and evil. All that she ever wanted were a mom and a family. She didn't want to be alone. And despite all that had happen today, today had been this the first day she had ever felt a connection to someone else. But if she was evil she could risk hurting the first people who had cared for her. Maybe she should disappear somewhere no one could find her, and where she wouldn't endanger anyone. The tears fell down on the picture in her hand. She rose and went down the aisle, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Where do you think you are going?"

It was Cole's voice and she turned her teary face to him.

"If I'm evil I don't want to hurt you. You are the first who care about me without being forced to."

"You have a good, beautiful soul and those people in there are doing everything to save it. I know what it is like to have two sides, but I also know that love can overcome evil. Stay here and you will see for yourself what love can do."

He did an attempt do comfort her, but didn't seem to know how. But Maeve started to feel slightly better.

"I don't do comforting very well, but I'm sure, whether your parents were good or evil, that they loved you and still do. Come inside now, before it starts raining."

Maeve looked up the sky and noticed the darkness of the clouds and felt a raindrop. They went inside to the others. On the table there was a pile of papers.

"These papers seem to be spells and potions," said Phoebe, "There is also one for initiation, to the attic."

Together with the sisters Maeve climbed the stairs to the attic. And the whole feeling in the attic was amazing; she could almost feel the magic. With salt and candles she created a circle and stood in the centre of it. In her hand she held the spell. Slowly she started to chant it.

_"Elder Gods, hear my call,_

_Powers to a guardian,_

_Powers of the light,_

_Wake them in me…"_

It started to blow around Maeve, and she knew everything would be alright for now on.

_"Wake the sleeping,_

_Put me before my destiny,_

_So mote it be"_

A light pulse shot throw the room and blew out all the candles…

* * *

Did the incantation give Maeve her powers back? What are her powers? Is she saved now? 

Hopefully next chapter will not take as long as this one. Stay tuned.


	5. Powers that be

**Fire and demons – **part 5

Fiery Dreams

* * *

The light pulse hit Maeve to the floor. She got up quickly. Something felt different inside of her.

"How do you discover what power you got?"

"Well usually the powers are connected to our emotions. When you are angry or scared they can show." said Prue. "You will now in due time. Have a little patience."

"But don't I need powers to keep this demon away? To keep myself from getting evil? Can't I say a spell to know? _Powers in me, tell me what you be_"

A small fire circled around her and soon disappeared.

"Wow that was awesome. Not the best rhyme, but it worked."

Maeve was in awe. She thought that fire was a very cool power to have.

"Oh, Maeve. Fire. We should talk to Leo." said Phoebe with a concerned face.

They went downstairs again to the now very well-known kitchen. The guys were sitting in silence.

"Leo can you check with the elders what powers Maeve's mom had." said Piper. "She did a spell to find out what her power is and a small flame appeared."

Phoebe gave Leo a strange look. This started to worry Maeve, first the comment now the look. And Leo orbed away.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Nah, is just that in my past life…" Phoebe started "…I could throw fire and I was kinda bad. Bad enough not to have an active power in this one."

Phoebe looked at Maeve with worried eyes. Outside the darkness came over San Francisco.

"But don't think about that now. It's starting to get late. You can stay here, maybe Prue can share her room with you?" said Piper.

"Yeah, of course you can."

Prue smiled at her and started to lead her out of the kitchen.

"Can I call detective Morris and thank him for all that he have done?"

"You can do that tomorrow morning. Now we should sleep. I will get something for you to sleep in from Phoebe."

They went upstairs to Prue's room and soon Maeve was sleeping on a spare bed in a nightgown from Phoebe.

Her night was full of nightmares about demons and evil. A man in a deep red robe was standing in front a not so dressed Maeve. His gloved hand was holding her chin.

"The Charmed Ones cannot save you. The fact that you are a witch cannot save you. You will obey me. You will be in my elite force. You will be loyal to me."

"Noooo!"

Maeve screamed and awoke with a jerk. She was still in Prue's room and it was dark. Her blanket had a burned hole by her right hand. Prue stood by the bed and tried to calm Maeve down.

"It was all a bad dream. The only damage here is the blanket and I have another one here."

Maeve got the blanket and Prue stroked her hair.

"Sleep now."

Maeve fell asleep again and there were no more demons in her dreams.

* * *

Was it really just a dream? Next chapter coming up soon ) 


	6. Knowing your past

**Fire and demons **– part 6

Knowing your past

A little quicker update this time, I'm hoping the whole story will go up today ).

* * *

The following morning was sunny and Maeve heard bird singing when she woke up.

"Good morning." Prue was already up and dressed. "There's breakfast for you in the kitchen."

Maeve went down tot the kitchen. The only one there was Cole. She smiled stiffly.

"Morning"

Even though Cole had been very nice to her, it felt weird to be alone her with him. But she could see why Phoebe liked him. He was a lovely chap and a hottie. She only wondered where he fitted in all this.

"Lucky me, having summer break, no school. Are you like a witch or wizard too?"

She sat down on the opposite side of him and stared at him. He looked back. What beautiful eyes he had. Where do you find a guy like that?

"Not exactly. I'm not so different from you. One of my parents was also a demon. But I didn't have any witch powers to save me from becoming one of the Source's demonic soldiers of fortune. But I'm changed now, thanks to Phoebe. I wish for you to continue in the light, but you never know."

"What do you know about my father? Did you know him very well, was he very evil?"

"This is not the time to talk about stuff like that, maybe later. Lets eat breakfast."

The sisters joined them and the morning was without any problems. Maeve called Morris and thanked him. It felt good. Then she looked through her mom's magic papers. She saw some cool stuff. Leo came in the afternoon and said that her mom, whose name was Farrah, had been able to control Fire, as they had assumed. Farrah could throw fireballs and teleport. If she had lived longer maybe the power would have increased.

"Do you know what happened to my mom?"

"No one knows all the details, but soon after your birth there was chaotic. Farrah and her whitelighter were found dead. Apparently they had been attacked, but out of a miracle you survived. And proper authorities put you in the system."

"What attacked her?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry."

He looked sorry too and put a hand on her shoulder. But Maeve really wanted to know the full story about her mother's death. She had a feeling there was more to her mother's death then what Leo pretended.

"Can I stay here until tomorrow? I will be safe after my birthday, right?"

"Sure you can stay another night, and I think you will be safe. Maybe we can celebrate it here?"

"That would be great!"

Maeve had a fuzzy feeling inside. She had a nice birthday to look forward to.

Later on the afternoon she bought a notebook for the magic stuff, closely monitored by Prue. She also got a bouquet for Darryl, that they gave him in their way home. Cole didn't tell her much about her father that day, it felt like he was avoiding her. Maybe he didn't want to think about his own evil past or her father had been very bad.

The evening was action free as well. Maeve started to feel safe. She hoped that one day she would be able to revenge her mother's death. But she wasn't going to be a soldier for the cloaked man. No matter what he said. But little did she knew, when she fell asleep that night in Prue's room, of what the future had in mind for her. Little did anyone know what would happen next. Only time could tell.

* * *

Next chapter will be up A.S.A.P. 


	7. In the Underworld

**Fire and Demons **– part 7

In the Underworld

* * *

Raynor was furious. Some lower demon had almost ruined his great plans. And the Source was not happy with him. Now he was on his way to punish this demon, this Taraz. He entered a dark cave and Taraz was standing in a corner talking to a young woman.

"Leave us."

Raynor made a gesture to the opening and she left. He was now lonely with the pathetic demon. Taraz was a tall man with long, brown, greasy hair. His eyes was red and beady.

"What do you want, master Raynor?"

He bowed his head.

"I heard about the Nanórgons you send after the girl. She is not to be harmed. Yet."

"I'm sorry, my lord. I thought you wanted her out of the way."

"We both know that's not true. Luckily she was saved; unluckily it was by the Charmed Ones. You know what happens if you disobey the Source."

"It will not…Aaaaah!"

Taraz burst in to flames and only dust was left.

"…happen again. They always say that."

Raynor walked out of the cave and went through the dark corridors to the Source. The Source stood by an altar with seven black candles. A man with black tattoos on his face and hands was kneeling in front of the Source. He had blonde curly hair and deep, icy blue eyes. Some would call him handsome.

"My liege, I serve only you. What can I do for you?"

"Raynor will bring someone here by midnight and you will come when I call. Your presence will hopefully have an effect on this someone. – Raynor, how's your plan going?"

"Smoothly, my lord. The previous obstacle has been taken care of as you ordered. Soon the plan is complete. So if I may leave?"

"Of course, I'm expecting you to succeed."

Raynor shimmered out of the cave to finalize the last stage in his plan.

* * *

This was a very short chapter I know, but I think it is necessary for the rest. Give me your thoughts of it ) 


	8. In this Darkest Hour

**Fire and Demons **– part 8

In this Darkest hour

A new exciting chapter. I have divided this into 2 chapters, didn't want to do a too long chapter ). Have fun

* * *

Maeve had only been asleep for a few hours when she woke up. There were no noises. She went down to the kitchen to get a glass of chocolate milk. The whole manor was dark and quiet. Kind of scary actually, but Maeve didn't get scared easily. A top of the staors on her way back she stopped for a minute. She looked down at the old clock, half an hour to midnight. She was almost eighteen and that was going to be nice. But all of a sudden a man appeared in the shadows next to her.

"Good evening, Maeve. I know someone who is _very_ anxious to meet you."

He grabbed her arm, but Maeve struggled against him and screamed for help. But it was all in vain. The man still had a hold on her arm and they shimmered away. The shimmering gave her a queasy feeling. Now she was standing in a dark, chilly cave and Maeve, who only had Phoebe's old nightgown on felt like she was going to freeze her butt off. The man gave her a cape.

"I'm not evil. I will not serve anyone."

"Be quiet, girl. When the Source is speaking you are quiet, remember that" There was another man's voice coming from the darkness of the cave. "I've got something the Charmed Ones doesn't."

"A very cold, unfriendly cave? I can do without it."

The man stepped out of the shadows in front of her. His face was hooded and he was wearing a deep red robe. It was the man from her dream and she knew it hadn't been just a dream.

"And I can do without your wittiness. I have…"

The Source waved with his hand and a kneeling man appeared from flames.

"…your father."

It felt like a blow in her stomach. The man had tattoos in his face and she realised that this was the man on the photos. Only now he looked more like a demon with the tattoos and those icy eyes.

"You're my dad?"

She did feel a connection with him on some level, she did feel drawn to him. She took a few steps towards him and stretched out her hand. He took her hand in his and said:

"Yes, I am. I have waited 18 years for this. I want you to stay here, so we can become a family again. Like it was meant to be from the beginning."

"Why do you talk like that? I didn't think demons wanted such mortal things as a family."

"Some of us do, we all want an heir. You are of my flesh and blood. Blood will always connect us. Good or evil. But together we will both be stronger. I can teach you so much."

He looked deep in her eyes.

"Don't you want to learn more about your mother? What she was like and what really happened to her?"

The last caught Maeve's real attention.

"My beloved Farrah was killed by good witches sent by her own whitelighter. They didn't approve of her having a baby with a demon. So they killed her, or vanquished as they want to call it. But she managed to take her whitelighter with her and I'm proud that she did. And you were out of my reach. I'm so sorry for that."

"You are lying. I don't understand why a whitelighter would do something like that?"

"Because they were afraid of her power, afraid of what a family like ours could accomplish. What you would be able to do raised by a dark witch and a demon in the underworld. Raised with love."

* * *

The rest will hopefully come soon, maybe in a few days. 


End file.
